


Learning French

by AmericanTimelord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad French, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTimelord/pseuds/AmericanTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say it's easiest to learn a language as a child...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning French

“Silver plate! Silver plate!”

“No, mon petit, ‘s’il vous plaît’, ok?”

“Yah, silver plate!”

“Oh, zhis zis hopeless…”

France, wanting to teach the boy a more ‘civilized’ language, attempted to show him the eloquence of the French language. For better or for worse, America only had English running through his head. Not long thereafter, the rightful caretaker of the small colony walked in on the…interesting lesson.

“God damn it frog, get away from him. He’s mine fair and square”

“Don’t get zall jumpy on me, I was trying zo teach him some French phrases, but…Well zet’s say he zis your brother afterall”

“Silver plate! Mercy bucket!”

“No no, it’s ‘Merci beaucoup’”

“But that’s what I said…Mercy bucket!”

“I see your teaching skills are second to none”

“Mon Dieu, fine, live with zhat grotesque speech”

France left, saddened that his best efforts still didn’t reach the young America. England chucked a bit to himself, picking up his young charge.

“Oh don’t listen to him lad, English is a fine language”


End file.
